Cotton Candy Fun
by spiral2
Summary: R/Hr. Ron and Hermione have a little dispute about their favourite candy.


Title: Cotton Candy Fun. Rating: PG 13 (just to be safe) AN: This fic is focused solely on Ron/Hermione. I've actually added little details about Muggles walking pass and shooting them weird looks, but I feel they kind of pulled the focus away from our two main characters, and thus deleted them out. So, uh. Just ignore parts that don't fit alright? Dedication: This is for Cheryl. I don't think I'll be able to finish that Christmas fic for you in time, so.. This will have to do for now. I'm sorry.  
  
'Yeech,' Ron grimaced. 'You actually like that stuff?'  
  
Hermione gifted Ron with a lofty glare. 'The problem with you, Ronald Weasley, is that you never ever try anything new.'  
  
'That's because there isn't anything I haven't tried,' Ron retorted at once. 'Come on Hermione. You may be brilliant when it comes to unimportant stuff like books and all sorts of useless information about Grindylows or the average diameter of wands, and you're the soddding Head Girl, a -'  
  
'- A great kisser,' Hermione added, smirking.  
  
'Well, yes. That too.' Ron blinked for a second, then continued. 'But admit it. When it comes to the art of candy tasting, I am the MAN.'  
  
'The biased man.' Hermione sniffed. 'You cannot proclaim Honeydukes Chocolates as the best if you haven't tried every candy in this world.'  
  
'I have.'  
  
'Not Muggle ones.'  
  
'No,' Ron corrected Hermione, 'I've tried them all as well. Liquorices, jelly beans, Twix...'  
  
'You haven't tried this,' Hermione thrust the pink fluff of spun candy at him.  
  
'I said I've tried all Muggle candy, not this cloud-like monstrosity.' Ron backed away quickly, as if it was a spider. A big one. With pink and purple stripes.  
  
'Come on. Is ickle Ronnikins afraid the big bad cotton candy will eat him up instead?' Hermione's asked in a tone which reminded Ron unpleasantly of Fred and George. She closed the gap between them with one step.  
  
Ron laughed uneasily, 'No, no. Of course not.' He tried to back up some more, and realised there was something hard against his back. Bloody hell. The wall. Certainly the Ministry of Magic would understand this was an emergency wouldn't they? So what if there were Muggles around? Nothing a simple oblivion spell couldn't fix. There now. He just had to reach for his wand under his robes...  
  
Hermione pressed up even closer to him, effectively blocking him from his wand. 'Or perhaps... Ronnie isn't too ... manly to eat something pink is he?' Hermione batted her eyelashes up at him.  
  
Ron huffed indignantly. This was too much. 'Alright, alright.' He grumbled, 'I'll try it.'  
  
'Good,' Hermione nodded in satisfaction and stepped away. At once, Ron regretted giving in to her so quickly. Hermione held the stick of cotton to him.  
  
'What does this do anyway?' Ron reached out to pluck off a small amount of the pink fluff. 'Will it explode in your mouth? Rain? Knit a sweatshirt?'  
  
'Turn me pink?' He shuddered.  
  
Hermione giggled. 'Nothing magic Ron. You just eat it.'  
  
He looked horrified. 'So what exactly is the point of eating this pink thing? I'll rather eat the maroon sweater Mum sends me every Christmas. Is it the same? It's cotton, isn't it?' Ron looked hopefully at Hermione.  
  
Hermione snorted. 'I knew it was about the pink!' She jabbed her finger accusingly at his chest.  
  
'No it's not!' Ron defended himself, 'I eat pink Blood Lollies.'  
  
'Those are red, Ron,' Hermione sighed in resignation, 'Dark red in fact.'  
  
'Will I have to eat this if I convince you that Honeydukes Chocolates are better?' Ron decided to use another approach. 'I'll eat as many of these till I'm pink if you can convince me this cotton is edible.'  
  
Hermione perked up. She scrutinised him intently. Ron gave her his 'puppy dog look', a handy little trick he picked up from Harry Potter.  
  
That seemed to work again. Hermione's lips arched into a wicked smile. 'Throw in three more library dates and you have got a deal.'  
  
Ron groaned. His arms already ached from the thought of lugging Hermione's books to and fro. 'Deal.'  
  
Hermione stuck out her hand. Ron shook it firmly. He had nothing against Muggle customs, but it had always struck him how silly they were. A simple, traditional tap of their wands to seal a magical agreement seemed a much sensible thing to do. Then again, he would much rather be able to touch Hermione's hand...  
  
Maybe he should reread through that chapter on Muggle customs in his Muggle Studies textbook, in case they was some sort of kissing custom he missed out on.  
  
'You go first.' Hermione offered.  
  
'Honeydukes Chocolates. What can I say? The moment you touch a bar of these precious stuff? When you're ripping through the blue and silver wrapper? Yeah, that's the first sign. You can just positively feel the sweetness within tingling up your fingers. Then when you take the first bite, - total heaven. It's a whole biteful of delightful creamy, rich chocolaty goodness, and the most delightful crunch of nuts. Now, most people eat the rest of the bar in such a way, and this is wrong. The best part is in stuffing the rest of the entire bar into your mouth so that you have all the goodness crammed into your throat at once. That is when birds start singing, flowers start blooming, and nothing can possibly go wrong in the world for those five blissful seconds.'  
  
'That, Hermione, is what candy should be like. Magic. Something no Muggle can reproduce.'  
  
Ron stopped dramatically, expecting Hermione to now be choking and in tears at his speech. This was when he would pull Hermione into his arms, and comfort her in the heroic way Ronald Weasley was.  
  
But it proved quite the opposite effect he was aiming for. Hermione was choking alright, choking with laughter.  
  
'That - That..' Hermione stuttered through peals of laughter, 'Ron! Did you have that all written in your head?'  
  
'I wrote it for my Potion's essay.' Ron admitted. Hermione doubled over.  
  
'A-And I thought Snape was being the typical annoying Slytherin git for failing you!' She gasped for breath.  
  
'He did ask us to write on the Greatest Potion ever.' Ron said defensively, his face falling, 'Chocolate is sort of a potion isn't it? I felt it was very touching. I poured my heart and soul into it.'  
  
It took Hermione several more minutes to reply with a straight face. 'I'm sure he was touched too.' Hermione said dryly.  
  
Ron scowled at his girlfriend. 'It's your turn. See if you can do better.' He challenged.  
  
'The beauty in cotton candy,' Hermione began hesitantly, 'is how simple it is. It is merely sugar woven into a thick pink cloud. Yet when you take a huge bite of it, like so,'  
  
She leaned forward to take a huge bite of pink fluff. Ron watched, entranced.  
  
'It melts completely in your mouth,' Hermione swallowed, 'leaving you to wonder if, perhaps you haven't quite tasted it completely yet. It's amazing.'  
  
'Amazing...' Ron echoed Hermione, and then leaned forward to meet her sticky lips. Hermione returned the kiss with a sweet one of her own. Ron licked his own lips.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'I think you've just won.'  
  
**** Damnit! My favourite Malfoy isn't in again! I simply have to find a way to add him in next time. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it. And review please! 


End file.
